Can't Always Have What You Want
by howlinginside
Summary: Lisa has had a pretty alright life. She is best friends with Paul Lahote, sister of Sam Uley, and has a crush on Jacob Black. However, once she phases, just like her brother, things begin to turn her once normal life upside down. OC x Jacob pairing. Rated M for language and possible sexual situations later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Who the fuck does that girl think she is, hanging out with Paul?"

"I know, right! God, what does she have that we don't?"

I stared at the two girls, my lips curving into a smirk as I walked over towards them both, sliding my arms around their shoulders which caused them to scream.

"I'll tell ya what I got." I grinned widely as they both gaped like fish. "I've got style." I added as their bronze cheeks flushed brightly, causing me to chuckle and shake my head. "Don't go assuming shit, or I will hurt you." I pulled both of them closer to me before pushing them away, only to jog over towards a hysterically laughing Paul.

"Oh my god Lisa, oh my god!" He managed to get out between laughs. I just shook my head and grinned. "Glad I'm soooo amusing Paul." I snickered as I gave a hard slap to his back, causing his laughter to stop. "Anyway, the guys are waiting up." I smirked as I walked over towards our table. I sat within my typical spot between Embry and Paul. I wasn't actually dating Paul, though, he was more like a bigger brother to me. My crush was actually on Jacob, but that wasn't something I was about to admit to everyone. I had told Paul, but I threatened to rip his balls off if he told anyone. Not to mention I told my older brother Sam about it, and he could only shake his head and tell me it was a phase that would pass.

Strangely it hadn't, and I was left pining over an oblivious idiot who could only talk about cars and that was it most of the time.

"Jesus, you guys are pigs, seriously." I could only sigh as I pushed Embry's shoulder, blinking as he recoiled a moment. "Jesus Lis, are you sick?" I blinked as he motioned towards my hand. "You're like, on fire, no joke." Embry explained as I rose a brow and looked towards Paul. "Hey Paul, am I hot?" I asked without thinking before slapping my forehead. "Not like that, I mean like, am I really warm?" I asked, causing Paul to arch a brow and place his hand on my forehead, causing him to gasp and recoil slightly. "Holy shit Lis. Let me take you to the nurse!" Paul insisted as he stood up, his eyes wide as I shook my head. "No Paul, I'll be fine. I don't feel weird or anything. Just sit down and eat, alright?" I offered a smile as he nodded slowly.

I began to get up and said my good byes to everyone before Jacob stopped me by grabbing my wrist. "Lis, lemme help you out, alright?" Jacob offered before I gave a reluctant sigh. "Fine, fine." I grumbled as Jacob began to lead me towards the office. I could feel my cheeks flushing as he made sure to wrap a reassuring arm around my shoulders. "Hey Lis..?" He suddenly spoke up, snapping me out of my dreamy daze. "Yeah Jake, what's up?" I stared over at him as he seemed to try to say something before shaking his head. "Nevermind, just feel better, alright?" He offered one of his bright smiles before bringing me into the nurse's office. He lingered a moment before walking away.

"Hey nurse? My stomach hurts. Can I call home?" I looked towards the nurse who frowned, but slowly nodded. I grabbed my phone, flipped it open and called Sam, attempting to ignore the racing in my chest. "Sam? I got a fever I need you to-" I paused as Sam grunted, then hung up the phone, causing me to groan in irritation. Some bigger brother he was. I was surprised that my brother had stormed into the office, wrote off my name and literally pulled me to the car, then took me to our home.

"Sam, what the fuck? Why are you acting like this?" I finally bit out as I watched him pace back and forth in the living room, causing me to worry. "I need you to stay home for awhile." He muttered softly as I stared at him and frowned. "Why? The fuck, you just took me from all of my friends, dude." I sighed and crossed my arms in front of my chest and pouted. "Lis, you remember the legends that is told at the bonfires, the one about the wolves and the cold ones?" Sam looked at me pointedly, like he was expecting me to catch onto what he was saying.

"Uhhh. You mean the wolf spirit, right?" I asked, sounding unsure as I tried to remember all of the legends. "They're true." Sam said simply. What was he, crazy? "Sam, I think you had too much to drink, really. There's no way that it's true." I scoffed at the very idea. Werewolves and vampires being real? Who was he trying to kid? "I'm not a goddamn five year old, Sam. So if this is some prank, knock it off." I hissed out as Sam let out a growl and grabbed my arm, taking me out near the forest before throwing my arm down. "The fuck! That fucking hurt, asshole." I growled right back at him as he sighed and shook his head.

Almost like a dream, Sam ran forwards, taking his shirt and bottoms off before becoming a big, giant, black furry wolf. I stared, my eyes widening as I fell back on my ass. "What. the. hell." I shook my head, my eyes still wide as I scrambled onto my feet and ran over towards Sam… or what use to be Sam, at least. "YOU WERE A FUCKIN' WOLF AND DIDN'T TELL ME? DO YOU REALIZE HOW AWESOME THIS IS?" I screeched out, my voice going up two octaves as I patted Sam's side. If I didn't know better, I was sure he was rolling his eyes at how much of a child I was. So what if I had a spongebob toothbrush? Everyone who had an issue with it could suck my non existent dick.

Suddenly, Sam became a human again and put his clothes on. "I'm afraid it isn't as awesome, as you will come to learn." Sam muttered bitterly. "Wait, I'm going to be a giant wolf too?!" I grinned happily as Sam nodded. My grin fell as I saw how hurt he seemed to be. "What's wrong, Sam?" I walked over towards him, grabbing onto his shoulder for reassurance. "Lis, it isn't that easy, it hurts, it hurts so much… And the fever… You're going to physically go through change extremely quickly, and it isn't fun. You remember how I was, right?" He paused and let me think about it. "Oh yeah… You were gone for two weeks and.. and you've been out of school. And Leah and you… that's why you got distant from us, isn't it?" I stared down at the ground, my eyes growing wide as I realized what was going to happen. The thought alone caused my chest to feel compressed and without knowing it I let out a soft sob.

Suddenly I felt warm arms around me and my brother was rubbing my back slowly. "I know Lis, I know. I'll be there for yours, I'll help you through this all, alright?" Sam spoke softly as I continued to let the stress out through crying. We stood there for a good twenty minutes before my sobbing and crying became soft sniffles. "Thank you Sam…" I mumbled softly as I wiped my nose with the sleeve of my shirt. "How soon will the changes take place?" I asked as Sam paused and stared upwards, his face in a thoughtful expression. "Really soon. I'll make an excuse that you got mono, alright?" I nodded quickly and rushed back into the house. I walked into my bedroom and flopped onto the bed and before I knew it I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks had been absolute hell for me. My body felt constantly sore, like someone was pulling on the muscles inside me. I grew another four inches, making my 5'5" into 5'9". My body also filled out and instead of being somewhat flabby, I had muscles. Everything had hurt, and the increase in appetite was annoying. When it was all over, though, I was thankful. Sam had insisted on cutting my hair so it was chin length, and I had gotten the same tattoo Sam had as well. At one point my brother had pissed me off, causing me to phase. He told me that my wolf form was similar to his. I apparently was covered in black fur, but there were places where silver and red fur poked out here and there, while my belly was mostly silvery grey. Apparently I was small, or at least small compared to my brother. I was at five feet on the top of my head as a wolf, but rather long and wide.

After that, I found phasing a little easier, but hard due to my temper. My brother helped keep it under wraps before saying I could go back to school, which I was thankful for. When I got back, however, I noticed something different about Paul and Jared. They'd grown taller and had muscles, causing my eyes to widen. I quickly grabbed my phone and texted my brother, letting him know the situation before reluctantly walking over to the guys.

"Well if it isn't Miss Mono?" Paul grinned towards me as I glared and growled at him. He rolled his eyes before reaching out to hug me. "Been awhile since we last saw you, and you changed like… a lot." Paul's eyes suddenly grew wide as he stared down towards me. I could only nod sadly. Jared had been watching the exchange and let out a long sigh. "Sam will help you both." I offered as they both frowned and nodded. "Anyway, it's lunch time, let's get some food." I grinned as we walked into the cafeteria and piled as much as was allowed onto our plates before sitting at our typical place.

I had been scarfing down as much as I could before I felt someone run up behind me and give me a tight hug. I let out a startled squeak before turning around to see Embry, who had a giant grin on his face. "Oh my god Lis, you're back!" He grinned and continued to hug me, causing me to shrug and roll my eyes as I finished up my food. "Yup, in the flesh." I smirked and stood up. I giggled when Embry did a double take at me. I had gotten a bit taller, my hips were a tiny bit wider, and I was covered in muscles. Thankfully the muscles were lean and not grossly buff. As for everything else, it all remained the same. My chest remained the same C cups they had been, sadly. Admittedly, I'd hoped they would become smaller due to the muscles, but no, they had to remain the same.

"Hey bitch!" I froze at the name, my eyes directing themselves towards the source. It was one of Paul's fangirls. I let out a soft growl as Paul and Jared quickly grabbed onto my arms. I was getting sick and fucking tired of all the girl's assuming I was sleeping with Paul and calling me names because of it. Sure, it was wrong of me to egg them on, but they fucking deserved it. "I'm leaving." I hissed out as I ripped my arms from Paul and Jared and ran back home once I was out of sight so I could phase. When I got home, Sam saw my condition and could only curse under his breath. It seemed that I really wasn't ready for school yet.

I hadn't realized how long I was gone and how little I was able to hang out with my friends. Paul and Jared had joined Sam's pack, along with myself. The rest of my friends constantly tried to get answers, but I couldn't answer them, which hurt more than ever. The only person I hadn't seen was Jacob, which was hurting. Every time I'd ask where he was, he just so happened to be somewhere else or hanging out with Bella.

Admittedly, I'd never liked Bella, even when I was little. She tugged on my braids and called me stupid and since then I wanted little to do with her, so when I heard Jacob had been hanging out with her, I couldn't stop the jealous I'd been feeling.

The rest of the school year was over in about two months and I'd been able to get a better handle on phasing and controlling my anger. Sam had ended up seeing Emily again and told me about imprinting and what happened when that happened. He had officially broken it off with Leah, who did not take it well, and he had attacked Emily by accident. During the summer they had moved in together and it seemed that they couldn't be happier. The world around me had been changing and it was getting harder to deal with. Embry had joined our pack, which just made me a bit happier, but it wasn't until Jacob had joined our ranks that I had become miserable. I refused to look at him or even talk to him and it rather hurt to push another of my best friends away.


	3. Chapter 3

RebornRose1992; Thank you! I'm glad you like her! At the moment I'm just trying to move things in the right direction, so things are probably going to seem rushed and I'm really sorry about that!

lightbabe; Thank you very much! I am glad you're liking the story so far! Sorry the first three chapters were rushed, though.

Also thank you to everyone else who followed/favorited this story! I'll be writing another Jacob x OC story with a different OC, so expect something a little different!

* * *

I sat within Sam and Emily's house, staring directly at the television in front of me. A lot had been happening lately and it was all due to that stupid Bella. Just uttering her name angered me. I had been doing pretty good about avoiding Jacob, but today was not my day. I'd been so zoned out from watching television I'd hardly noticed that he sat next to me until I looked directly at him.

Suddenly it felt like there was a spark, like the world had stopped moving, like my heart had lost the will to beat on its own unless Jacob was right there.

I broke away from his gaze with a soft curse. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I growled out angrily as Jacob stared at me wide eyed. "Lis did we jus-" "Yes, we did." I grumbled out as Jacob stared down at the floor. I huffed and shook my head. This just couldn't be possible. Not only did my crush and I imprint on each other, but he was in love with Bella, who was in love with a goddamn leech! I shook my head and tightened my fists from my anger. "I'm fuckin' out." I hissed out as I ran out the door and phased, quickly running into the forest.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Ever since I had first phased, I felt my grip on sanity becoming smaller and smaller. My thoughts had remained on Bella, and I knew I must have annoyed the rest of the pack. I couldn't help that I loved her, she and I had grown so close when Edward had broken it off with her. As time had gone by, she actually became closer and closer to me and when I thought she and I were going to finally be together, Edward came storming back into her life and she dropped me like a used tissue. I was angry, distraught, and simply wanted to get away. I had run off and managed to stop by and see Sam and Emily to get some food before running back out to the forest. I thought I could run far, far away, but at first I couldn't. When I finally had, my thoughts had shifted to not just Bella, but to everyone.

I had pretty much abandoned my friends when they had offered me help. They wanted to help me out with the pain and the changes, but instead I pushed them away. I never wanted to have this, and it was all due to Bella's leeches. If they had never shown up, I could have been with Bella! Even if she wasn't my imprint, she was still the girl I loved. Hell, I wouldn't have to imprint if they hadn't shown up. Yet there were still there, and everything I'd known was crumbling around me and I hated it.

It was strange, though, how out of everyone, Lisa had been avoiding me the most. Whenever we were all phased, her thoughts were silent, almost like she was an actual wolf. It bugged the rest of us as well, but I noticed Sam would look at her with pity. I never really understood why and I never really questioned it. Part of me wanted to confront her and ask what the hell was wrong. She acted normal around Sam, Paul, and Embry, but as soon as I came about the left and her mood seemed to have been killed. I couldn't understand what was going through her mind. I was already losing the woman I loved, and now I was losing a best friend as well and that only made me feel worse in the end.

To deal with all of the feelings I had tried to run away, to get far away so I couldn't hear the other's thoughts. Every once in a while I came by Emily and Sam's to get some food, but leave right after to get away from everything. That was what I'd intended on doing now, however fate decided to slap me in the face and it was anything, but pleasant.

I had gotten some food and noticed that Lisa was watching television while I was getting food and she seemed zoned out. I had sat next to her, expecting her to be surprised that I'd finally come back, but she seemed so zoned out she hadn't even noticed. Suddenly she had looked over towards me and I saw shock across her features. It suddenly felt like everything was okay, that everything would be fine, just so long as I could see her, and be with her, everything in my life was going to be a-okay. However, fate had to step in and ruin my parade.

I heard her cursing before my eyes widened. "Did we jus-" before I could finish, she spoke out, then promptly ran out the door and phased. I groaned and brushed my hands through my hair, cursing anything and everything. Was this why she'd been avoiding me? Had she known beforehand? Didn't I still love Bella? Thinking about her didn't bring any pain, nor did it bring me any warmth. I felt… nothing.

I cursed loudly as I ran out the door, following in the direction of Lisa. I needed to get to the bottom of what happened. How had she known and why hadn't she said anything? I needed to know and I wasn't going to stop until I found her.


End file.
